The New Season
Sypnopsis Four new Clans. Four new cats. One new prophecy. Four cats are called upon by their Warrior ancestors to stop a growing darkness. Will they prevail? Or will they be too late? Author's Note This is a fan-fiction I've been working on for some time now. I wrote the first chapter to this over two years ago. I've had the first five chapters plotted for just as long. Over time as my writing ability has grown, so has the fan-fiction. Between real life issues and me trying to make the fan-fiction the best it can be, it's evolved much since it's inception. I recently developed a map with an artist friend of mine, which created the need to update the story to reflect the new map. Over time, I've updated the allegiances, changed descriptions, and changed the plot. As of now, I have three chapters completed, with two more in progress. I'm still combing the first three chapters, making changes to reflect the map and new plot. I'll be adding the first few chapters shortly and hope to regularly update this. I'm sidelining all other fan-fictions, as this one is my biggest, most original work. To put it short, I've spent quite some time on this project. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave comments and suggestions! �� �� Get To Know the New Clans ForesrClan= ForestClan is known for their loyalty, their courage, and their pure hearts. They are generally the most peaceful and respectful Clan. ForestClan cats are known to be quite the hunters, and can maneuver the forest quite well. They stalk through the undergrowth quite well, and have learned to apply these tactics to fighting as well. The Clan's main prey are mice, voles, and squirrels, along with various types of bird, and the occasional rabbit. ForestClan cats are known to be fierce fighters, and never leave any cat behind. ForestClan often uses difficult terrain, such as undergrowth, vines, and thorns to their advantage in battle. |-| MountainClan= MountainClan is known for their skill, toughness, heartiness, and ability to scale difficult territory. MountainClan tends to keep to themselves and not be as friendly as the other Clans. They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant at times, which leads the other Clans to see them as cold, aggressive, and ambitious. MountainClan cats can easily traverse their rough territory, using their tough paws and strong muscles to scale the mountainous terrain. Their main prey consists of mice, voles, squirrels, the occasional deer, many species of birds, and certain reptiles, such as snakes and lizards. This often leaves MountainClan with the greatest selection of prey, and the healthiest through the harsh winters. MountainClan cats hunt best at night and are better than others at sneaking around. Due to their rocky, dark, tree-covered territory, they are known to move silently, making them a true threat. They are known to have great endurance in battle, while being famous for ambushes and their ruthless fighting, often forcing other Clans to either win, or have to surrender in battle. |-| MeadowClan= MeadowClan is known for their speed, agility, friendliness, and openness. The Clan seems to be an open book, having nothing to hide from any Clan, or any other cat. They prefer the fresh, open air to the cover of forest or the wetlands. They are considered the fastest of the Clan cats, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other Clans. MeadowClan cats often have better stamina, and long, aglile bodies to help them bound across the open grasslands of their territories. MeadowClan's main prey are hares and rabbits. They also hunt squirrels, various birds such as crows, field mice, and occasionally a chicken that has escaped its Twolegs. They are known to not care what the other Clans' opinions of them are, and they are the least likely to start battles between other Clans. They can also be nervous and quick to flee in battle, due to lack of cover in the open grassland. They are known for quick, brutal attacks, and then quickly fleeing. |-| CreekClan= Navigation Category:The New Season Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress